Finding a Reason
by akira-chan1
Summary: After being banished from her own clan by an unknown man, Hinata runs away to find a new meaning to life. What she finds in the forest is a boy with a broken soul and they strive together to find a find a new reason for life.....
1. Chapter 1

Finally

Ok this is the first chapter of the many adventures of Haku and Hinata. The first few chapters will have plot, but after that it will be mostly randomness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Haku would still be alive and Naruto wouldn't be half the idiot he is

Darkness enveloped the young Hyuuga as she walked through the forest, soullessly, without a feeling of anything except pain, grief, and betrayal. A sort of numbness took over her once she reached a stream and looked at her reflection. She saw tear stained girl, a lost soul, someone who had no reason to exist. She cupped her hands and drank from the river hungrily. She had no idea were she was, she had lost all sense of place and time ever since she ran away. Hinata chocked back a sob as she remembered the tragic night.

"_You know what must be done. She hasn't gotten any closer to getting better and the chunin exams are coming up. If she fails, not only will she make a fool of herself, she will also disgrace the whole Hyuuga clan more than she already has," explained a man. "Yes, I understand, but she is trying hard to prove herself. I've seen so with my own eyes." Hinata recognized the voice as her father. Hinata was making her way to her room, when she heard voices in her fathers voice. Curios, she silently pressed her ear to the door, careful to not make sound. "What she is proving is that she is not ready for the responsibility!" the man yelled once more. "I would much appreciate if you would not yell" he calmly stated. "Listen to me, Hokashi," the man whispered "if you do not replace her, I will have no other choice but to remove you from the main branch." Hinata tried to suppress a gasp. Who was this man to threaten her father by removing him from the head of the clan? Hinata wiped away the tears that were starting to fall and once again pressed her ear to the door. There was nothing but silence. "Alright then, but you must promise me you will not tell her until she is ready." "Ready? You know the rules, once removed she must be banished form the clan" Hinata couldn't hear anymore, it hurt too much. She ran into her room an sobbed in her room for what seemed like an eternity until she had the strength to stop. "What am I doing here if they don't want me? There is no reason for me to stay" Hinata wobbled up and steadied herself. She glided through the corridors like a ghost until she ended up at the main gate. As she walked out she tried to look back, but stopped midway. "No more" she whispered to herself. _

Tears trickled down her cheek from the memory. As she wiped them away she saw a new face in the water...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this is chapter 2 of my hakuhina fanfic

Okay this is chapter 2 of my hakuhina fanfic. I hope no one flames too much because I suck at writing. I already know how much I suck so please don't rub it in.

Disclaimer: ho hum I don't own Naruto

Last chapter

Tears trickled down her cheek from the memory. As she wiped them away she saw a new face in the water….

Hinata turned around to come face to face with a young girl with long black hair and beautiful brown eyes. "Wh-who are you?" she stuttered.

"I can ask the same thing about you, child" she said. She had a soft voice that soothed Hinata, but she did not let her guard down. "You seem lost. Tell me, what is your name?" she asked. "H-hinata. What is yours?" Hinata questioned. "My name is Haku" she replied. 'Isn't that a guy's name?' she thought. As if "she" read her mind "she" said "Oh, by the way, I'm a guy." Hinata's face turned a deep shade of scarlet while Haku chuckled.

"I get that a lot" he said. "Now, tell me. What are you doing out here?" he asked. Hinata shook her head. She didn't want to tell this stranger who she was; he might use her to get money from her family. Even though they were going to ban her sooner or later she still cared deeply for them. "I see. You're from the leaf village, aren't you?" he asked. She nodded reluctantly; she wasn't so sure why she was giving this stranger so much information about herself. But those eyes, those eyes seemed so trusting, so sincere; she couldn't help but tell him. She looked at his head band and noticed that he was from the mist. "I see…" he said once again. "So you're a missing nin?" Hinata nodded. "Ok, follow me. I might have a place for you." He said. Hinata got up and ambled after Haku, who seemed to be in hurry. Hinata, on the other hand, seemed a bit nervous. 'He might be a rapist or all I know' she thought to her self. 'Or he might just have found a new home for you' she argued with her self. After walking about half an hour, Hinata started to get dizzy. She hasn't eaten for days and the heat was starting to make her faint. Hinata stopped for a second and then the whole world went black.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes only to immediately close them again. She had a massive head ache and her throat was parched. "Nh" she groaned. It was dark, and she had no idea were she was. "You say she's from the leaf village" she heard a gruff voice say. "Yes, and she seems to be from the Hyuuga clan. She could be of use to us," she heard Haku say. Hinata gasped quietly. 'How did he know?' she asked herself. 'Your eyes, stupid!' she scold her self. How can she be so stupid? This just proves that the man was right, she was weak. "Please, Zabuza," He pleaded. "There is a look in her eyes. The same look I had before you took me in. She could learn and help us in our missions, and it seems that she doesn't eat much. Please." There was silence. "Ok, but you are responsible for her life. I will not burden myself if anything should happen to her" "Thank you, Zabuza. You shall not regret it." Haku walked over to the sleeping bag where Hinata lay. Hinata pretended she was still asleep as Haku took out a canteen. "You don't have to fake it you know" he said quietly. Hinata blushed and opened one eye. "Here, have some water" he offered. "Th-thank you" she said. She hungrily drank from the canteen until there wasn't a drop left. "So…how'd I get here?" she asked. "Well, you sort of fainted on me, so I had to carry you back" he explained. Hinata's light blush turned deep scarlet as she heard this, "Oh, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to be a burden" she stuttered as she poked her fingers together. Haku chuckled. He took a package from his pocket and handed over to her. "Here, you must be hungry." "Not really…" she lied. "You mustn't lie. Here, it will give you your energy back" he said while handing it over to her. Hinata unwrapped the package to find two rice balls. She ate them in silence while Haku watched. "Thank you" she murmured when she finished. "Your welcome. Now get some sleep, tomorrows a big day"


	3. Chapter 3

Well…the story is going in a different direction than I wanted it, but I like it

Well…the story is going in a different direction than I wanted it, but I like it. Anyways I like to give a special thanks to Hinata Uzumaki-sama for reviewing my story. Hands over big cookie Anyone who reviews get one!! -

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Hinata woke up, confused to where she was until she caught sight of Haku and recalled last night's events. Memories came flooding back into her mind about her family, friends and her life at Konoha. She choked back a sob, not wanting to wake up Haku. She stood up, and walked over to what seemed to be a second sleeping bag. The face was half covered by bandages, sort of like Kakashi's. Hinata unconsciously reached out to remove the bandages to see what was under until she heard Haku. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" he said, Hinata's whole face went apple red as she ambled back to her sleeping bag.

A few hours later she woke up to find both sleeping bags empty. Hinata felt a jolt of panic as she franticly got up and began to search for Haku. 'What if they ditched me?' she thought. 'They probably think I'm useless.' A crack was heard and Hinata looked around to find the source of it. "Byakugan!" she whispered. There were three people around her as Hinata got into her fighting stance. The first one to attack was hit by a kunai knife as she dodged several shuirken that were thrown. The man seemed to be unaffected by the kunai that was embedded into his shoulder and took it right out and began to attack again. Hinata dodged several blows and delivered some of her own. Then, the second man came out to help his companion in defeating the young Hyuuga. Tired of the fighting Hinata used her gentile fist attack on both of them until they fell. Finally the third one, seeming to enjoy the show she was putting on, stepped out of the dark and got into a fighting stance. He made no attempt to attack, or she thought, until she felt something slithering around her ankle. Hinata, frightened, looked down to find a huge black cobra coiled and ready to strike. The Man chuckled at Hinata's horror struck face as she realized what mess she's in. "Let me explain to you, honey, what trouble you're getting yourself into," he said. "If you move, the snake will attack, injecting venomous poison and killing you within minutes. If you don't move the snake will also attack. Only I can control wither or not it will strike. I'll make you a deal. I well let you go, this once, if you let me have a little fun with you." Hinata eyes got wide once she realized what this 'fun' meant. She shook her head rapidly; she was not going to be the play thing of this man. His face hardened into a frown. Usually women never refuse his offer, but she was different. "Well then, I guess I have no choice" he said grimly. "Attack!" the snake stroke and bit Hinata's arm. She suppressed a scream as she felt the venom work its way into her bloodstream. She knew she had little time left and she decided to make the most of it. She did some hand signals as the word around him went black. "A genjutsu? You really are weak. Kai release!" Nothing changed. "W-what?" Hinata charged from the darkness with her gentile fist attack. The man deflected it only to find out it was a clone. He felt pressure on his neck and realized the trap she had set up for him. "You little son of a…." Poof! There was nothing there. Hinata went wide eye when she realized that the man, the whole entire time, was but a clone. She screamed as she felt the effect of the poison taking over. At the same time kunias' came hurtling toward her. She was in too much pain to move so she closed her eyes and prepared for impact. It never came. She opened one eye to see Haku, wearing an ABNU mask and holding what seemed to be an ice shard. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll take care of this"

Hinata woke once again in the sleeping bag, pain surging through her body. She heard the fire crackling beside her and saw Haku was sitting next to her, a bandaging her arm. "You're awake," he said. "Wh-what happened?" she asked. "You were bit by a black cobra, it seems, and the poison knocked you unconscious." He replied. "Oh." Silence filled the air and only the fire could be heard as the sparks rose up into the night sky, like fiery red stars. "How long was I out?" she asked. "All day. The poison almost killed you and probably would have too if I didn't show up. You need to be more careful next time, I wont always be there." He lectured gently. 'What does he mean I won't always be there' she asked herself. Haku finished bandaging her am and sighed. "Wh-where were you this morning?" she questioned. "I was out doing a mission with Zabuza. It appears, though, that they enemy found you instead." He answered. "Oh, why didn't you t-tell me?" "I'm doing it now" he replied. "No, I-I mean why did you just leave me?" she asked.

Haku looked up, avoiding her gaze as he answered. "Zabuza wanted to know how you would fare by yourself. He wanted to see if you really were worth bringing along" "What d-did he say?" "Come" he said extending out his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok! This might be the last chapter with a plot for a while, because after this it's mostly funny randomness!! Yay randomness!! (The characters may seem a little OC after this)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Last chapter…..

Hinata woke once again in the sleeping bag, pain surging through her body. She heard the fire crackling beside her and saw Haku was sitting next to her, a bandaging her arm. "You're awake," he said. "Wh-what happened?" she asked. "You were bit by a black cobra, it seems, and the poison knocked you unconscious." He replied. "Oh." Silence filled the air and only the fire could be heard as the sparks rose up into the night sky, like fiery red stars. "How long was I out?" she asked. "All day. The poison almost killed you and probably would have too if I didn't show up. You need to be more careful next time, I won't always be there." He lectured gently. 'What does he mean I won't always be there' she asked herself. Haku finished bandaging her am and sighed. "Wh-where were you this morning?" she questioned. "I was out doing a mission with Zabuza. It appears, though, that they enemy found you instead." He answered. "Oh, why didn't you t-tell me?" "I'm doing it now" he replied. "No, I-I mean why did you just leave me?" she asked.

Haku looked up, avoiding her gaze as he answered. "Zabuza wanted to know how you would fare by yourself. He wanted to see if you really were worth bringing along" "What did he say?" "Come" he said extending out his hand.

Hinata took his hand got up painfully. She followed him reluctantly to the second sleeping were a muscular ninja was sitting on. She recalled that he was the man Haku called Zabuza and the one she was so curious about in the morning. "Zabuza, she is awake" Haku said. "I know she is, I heard you two talking." He said. Hinata was scared of this man, but Haku seemed to trust him completely. "You, you're the Hyuuga that the cloud village tried to kidnap." He stated. Hinata froze up, she didn't like were this was going. "They say that you are the weakest of the clan and that they were going to remove you." Hinata's eyes swelled up with tears. 'How do they know all this?' she thought to herself. Zabuza saw her tears "News travels fast. I take it that they've already banned you, by the looks of it. Am I right?" Hinata shook her head. "Is that so? Then tell me what really happened then," He asked. Hinata did not trust him, thus she did not say anything. "Answer me!" he shouted and landed a slap on her cheek. Hinata's eyes got huge and tears stung her eyes. Still, she did not say anything. She looked at Haku, his expression emotionless. She looked back at Zabuza, a hard, menacing, stare. There was a silence were nothing was said, nothing was heard except the song of the wind. "You won't talk? Very well then, you may stay" he said. Hinata was confused. She did not tell him what he wanted, yet he let her stay. "A-arigato (thank you) Zabuza-san" she said while bowing, tears still falling. She walked slowly back to her sleeping back and sat there, emotionless. Haku came soon after. "Why did you let him s-slap me?" she asked. Haku looked down, silent. "Please, a-answer me," she pleaded. He sighed and looked her strait in the eyes. Again, Hinata almost lost her self in those sincere brown pools. "Listen Hinata, next time Zabuza-san asks you a question you must answer without hesitation. He will not tolerate disobedience. I don't know why he let you off so easily. My guess is that he was testing you, your endurance. But don't do it again." He explained. "He-he left me off easily?" Hinata was stunned.

"Yes" "Why do you stick with him?" she asked. "He…he is my reason in life. Before he found me, I had no purpose. I was just merely there, taking up room in this world. Then one day, he found me and took me in. Since then I have been but a tool to him, but that was all I need. I have found a reason in life and that reason is Zabuza." To say Hinata was shocked was understatement. 'How can a boy live to be ones tool?' Hinata thought. Haku seemed to have read her mind. "Don't worry, I'm perfectly happy, I have purpose," he said smiling. "Now get some sleep" he said.

Hinata fluttered her eyelids open, only to see nothing but green. "Huh?" She opened her eyes wide as she realized that was sleeping in Haku's chest. Hinata turned such a deep shade of red that it would make scarlet seem envious. She felt her heart pound so loudly she was sure that Haku heard it. Oddly all she heard was a murmur "mshnapa" from Haku before pulling her closer. Then she realized how his hand was around her waist and her hands were on his chest. 'How did I get here in the first place?' she thought to her self.

Flashback

Hinata got up groggily around midnight. Her throat was parched and her head was pounding. "Where's that canteen?" she asked herself as she looked around the camp. She found it took a quick drink and crawled to what she though was her sleeping bag. 'I don't remember it being so warm' she thought but pushed the thought away and snuggled into her 'pillow' before going back to sleep

End Flashback

"Idiot" she whispered to herself. "Well, well, what do we have here?" she heard someone say. Hinata's eyes were huge as plates as she realized that the voice belonged to none other than Zabuza. She struggled to turn around to see him crouched down with a curious look on his face. "Um, th-this i-isn't w-what it l-looks l-like" she stuttered blushing so hard she was purple. "Sure it isn't. Why don't you try waking him up?" he suggested. "T-that would be rude" she replied. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you_ want_ him to find you in his sleeping bag, snuggled into his chest while you were fully awake?" he said in a _very _suggestive voice. "N-no!" she said even more humiliated. "Then I guess you should wake him up," he said, smirking under his mask. "O-ok. Haku?" she said quietly while shaking him gently. "If you think that's going to work…." Zabuza scoffed. Determined to show Zabuza she could, she called his name a little louder and shook him harder. He only snored. Hinata huffed, seeing how Zabuza was enjoying this. "HAKU!! WAKE UP!!" she screamed in his ear at the top of her lungs while shaking him roughly. Haku frowned for a second and only pulled her even closer, if that was possible. Hinata smacked her forehead while Zabuza laughed. "I guess I forgot to tell you, he's a heavy sleeper" he managed to say between his laughter. "Zabuza-san, can you help me?" she asked. Zabuza stopped laughing immediately and looked at her. "You got yourself into this mess; figure out how to get out of it. What _were_ you doing there in the first place?" he asked. Hinata blushed at what he was suggesting. "I-I wanted to get s-some water…" she started. "And you went in Haku's sleeping bag for some water?" he asked. Hinata blushed even harder, if that was even possible and shook her head no. "I-I think I was s-so sleepy I-I went in Haku's sleeping bag thinking i-it was mine" she explained. Zabuza stared at her for a second before bursting into laughter once again. An anime vein appeared as Hinata yelled at Zabuza "Are you going to help me or not?" After Zabuza calmed down, he looked at her and then back at Haku. "Like I said, kid, you got your self in this mess. Get your self out of it," he said standing up and walking away. "Your just going to leave me!?" she yelled. "Yup," she heard him say. "I suggest you find out how to wake him up before he does" he said over his shoulder.

OOOO what is Hinata going to do? Now one knows (except me of course)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Last chapter

"Well, well, what do we have here?" she heard someone say. Hinata's eyes were huge as plates as she realized that the voice belonged to none other Zabuza. She struggled to turn around to see him crouched down with a curious look on his face. "Um, th-this i-isn't w-what it l-looks l-like" she stuttered blushing so hard she was purple. "Sure it isn't. Why don't you try waking him up?" he suggested. "T-that would be rude" she replied. "Oh, I'm than sorry. Did you_ want_ him to find you in his sleeping bag, snuggled into his chest while you were fully awake?" he said in a _very _suggestive voice. "N-no!" she said even more humiliated. "Then I guess you should wake him up," he said, smirking under his mask. "O-ok. Haku?" she said quietly while shaking him gently. "If you think that's going to work…." Zabuza scoffed. Determined to show Zabuza she could, she called his name a little louder and shook him harder. He only snored. Hinata huffed, seeing how Zabuza was enjoying this. "HAKU!! WAKE UP!!" she screamed in his ear at the top of her lungs while shaking him roughly. Haku frowned for a second and only pulled her even closer, if that was possible. Hinata smacked her forehead while Zabuza laughed. "I guess I forgot to tell you, he's a heavy sleeper" he managed to say between his laughter. "Zabuza-san, can you help me?" she asked. Zabuza stopped laughing immediately and looked at her. "You got yourself into this mess; figure out how to get out of it. What _were_ you doing there in the first place?" he asked. Hinata blushed at what he was suggesting. "I-I wanted to get s-some water…" she started. "And you went in Haku's sleeping bag for some water?" he asked. Hinata blushed even harder, if that was even possible and shook her head no. "I-I think I was s-so sleepy I-I went in Haku's sleeping bag thinking i-it was mine" she explained. Zabuza stared at her for a second before bursting into laughter once again. An anime vein appeared as Hinata yelled at Zabuza "Are you going to help me or not?" After Zabuza calmed down, he looked at her and then back at Haku. "Like I said, kid, you got your self in this mess. Get your self out of it," he said standing up and walking away. "Your just going to leave me!?" she yelled. "Yup," she heard him say. "I suggest you find out how to wake him up before he does" he said over his shoulder.

Hinata panicked. How long does she have before Haku wakes up and finds her in his sleeping bag? Hinata tried screaming, punching, pushing she was beginning to consider the gentile fists. She shook her head. Haku had never done anything to deserve that. Hinata sighed; she guessed that she would have to wait until he wakes up. She looked closely at his features, seeing that was the only thing she could do. To anyone else he would seem more like a she, but to Hinata he could have easily been either of them. His chest rose and fell in beat with his steady breathing; his heart like the flutter of a butterfly. Of course only Hinata was aware of this, being so close to him and all. Light poured through the tree tops, mixed with some dew creating a rainbow of color and light making him glow. The sight was breath taking, almost literally. His breath tickled her nose; it still smelled of rice balls and herbs. Hinata's eyes were slowly drooping; his intoxicating sent filling her nostrils as she snuggled closer so she shared his warmth. Everything seemed to slowly fade away as the beat of his heart lulled her to sleep.

Zabuza walked through the forest carrying fresh meat he happened to 'find' in the woods. "I wonder how the hyuuga is faring" he said to himself. He chuckled; that boy could be dead to the world if you didn't know how to wake him up. As he walked into the camp, he noticed that the constant sounds of struggle had seized. 'She finally gave up? I don't blame her' he thought. He dropped the meat and walked over to Haku's sleeping bag only to see the hyuuga sound asleep, not to mention even closer, if possible. He crouched down, only to notice a smile graced both of their faces. Zabuza was tempted to let them be, but what fun would be? He shook Hinata until she was fully awake. "Huh?" "You wanted help, well, I'll show the how to wake up Haku, but only this once. Get your self in this mess again you're on your own," he said sternly. Hinata nodded, anxious to know the secret of how to wake up Haku. "Now watch closely," he said. He stood up and walked to Haku's side. Hinata was nearly jumping of excitement to know the secret. 'This is it.' She thought. Zabuza took a deep breath and paused dramatically, seeing how this tortured the young girl. After what seemed like an eternity, Zabuza sternly but quietly said his name. "Haku, wake up." Haku quickly got up, like the resurrection of Lazarus. Hinata twitched. "THAT'S IT!? I WAS STUCK HERE ALL MORNING AND ALL I HAD TO DO IS SAY ZABUZA'S CALLING YOU?!" Hinata was more than pissed, she was furious. Zabuza laughed out loud and Haku was just plain confused. "I don't get it. What were you doing in my sleeping bag Hinata?" ha asked. Hinata slapped her forehead were a red mark now appeared which only caused Zabuza to laugh harder. "Seriously, what's going on around here?" Haku asked once again. "W-why don't you ask the H-hyuuga girl" he stuttered between his laughter. Haku looked at Hinata with such child-like curiosity. She started to giggle herself, anger forgotten. Haku waited patiently for the laughter to subside before asking again. "Well, you see, miss smart one over there woke up in the middle of the night for some water and accidentally snuggled in with you instead of going back to her own sleeping bag. And since we all now know how a hell of a heavy sleeper you are, she struggled all morning and most of the afternoon trying to escape." He said. Haku's mouth made a small 'o' and blushed. "I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to" he apologized. "It's alright…" she said. "Alright that's enough! We need to head on back to the hide out for our next mission. And you "he said pointing at Hinata "no more distractions. We need to get back as soon as possible"


	6. Chapter 6

Hakuhina 5

Hakuhina 5? Or 6

Last chapter

Huh?" "You wanted help, well, I'll show the how to wake up Haku, but only this once. Get your self in this mess again you're on your own," he said sternly. Hinata nodded, anxious to know the secret of how to wake up Haku. "Now watch closely," he said. He stood up and walked to Haku's side. Hinata was nearly jumping of excitement to know the secret. 'This is it.' She thought. Zabuza took a deep breath and paused dramatically, seeing how this tortured the young girl. After what seemed like an eternity, Zabuza sternly but quietly said his name. "Haku, wake up." Haku quickly got up, like the resurrection of Lazarus. Hinata twitched. "THAT'S IT!? I WAS STUCK HERE ALL MORNING AND ALL I HAD TO DO IS SAY ZABUZA'S CALLING YOU?!" Hinata was more than pissed, she was furious. Zabuza laughed out loud and Haku was just plain confused. "I don't get it. What were you doing in my sleeping bag Hinata?" ha asked. Hinata slapped her forehead were a red mark now appeared which only caused Zabuza to laugh harder. "Seriously, what's going on around here?" Haku asked once again. "W-why don't you ask the H-hyuuga girl" he stuttered between his laughter. Haku looked at Hinata with such child-like curiosity. She started to giggle herself, anger forgotten. Haku waited patiently for the laughter to subside before asking again. "Well, you see, miss smart one over there woke up in the middle of the night for some water and accidentally snuggled in with you instead of going back to her own sleeping bag. And since we all now know how a hell of a heavy sleeper you are, she struggled all morning and most of the afternoon trying to escape." He said. Haku's mouth made a small 'o' and blushed. "I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to" he apologized. "It's alright…" she said. "Alright that's enough! We need to head on back to the hide out for our next mission. And you "he said pointing at Hinata "no more distractions. We need to get back as soon as possible"

Now

Beads of sweat glimmered in the sun as Hinata followed Haku in exhaustion and boredom. Ever since the sleeping bag "incident" three days ago she couldn't bring herself to talk to him anymore, thus engaging her complete boredom. Twigs snapped and leaves crunched beneath her feet as she walked to keep up with Haku and Zabuza, until she sensed something. "Um….." she began "I know," Zabuza interrupted "some one is coming". All three of them jumped into the nearest tree and patiently waited until a traveler came ambling along the path, humming an unfamiliar tune. He was carrying luggage and a small basket that seemed to carry……chocolate. Hinata loved chocolate above all things, their heavenly scent wafting in the air, making her drool. She hasn't had a piece of chocolate ever since Christmas, when she swiped one from the kitchen counter when her parents weren't home. Or maybe a box……either way she just HAD to have chocolate, and before either Haku or Zabuza could have stopped her, she jumped down from the tree, right in front of the traveler. The traveler jumped back in surprise and tripped over his own feet. Hinata grabbed his hand and helped the poor surprised traveler up. "Excuse me, but are those chocolates for sale?" she asked, not stuttering once. Of course she wouldn't, not when it came to chocolate. The young traveler, after recovering from the state of surprise, reached for a bag and said "20 yen". Hinata reached in her pocket and took out her secret hoard, a little money she brought from home, just in case. She paid the young man and took her bag, humming, and jumped back in the tree with Zabuza and Haku as if nothing happened. Haku and Zabuza were staring at her, also in a state of shock, and nearly fell out of the tree because of it. Hinata paid no heed at the stares of shock plastered on Haku and Zabuza's faces and continued eat her chocolates, savoring every heavenly bite. Hinata wanted these chocolates to last though; she was running rather low on her secret hoard and wanted to save the rest in case of an emergency. So she finished the one she stared and put the rest in her pocket. Only then she noticed the expressions on Haku and Zabuza's face. "W-what?" she asked getting nervous; they were really starting to creep her out. "You stop stuttering……" said Haku "Or hesitating……" followed Zabuza. "You could have given us away…." "And gotten us killed……" "All for some chocolates……" they said at the same time. Needless to say, Hinata's face got quite red. For the rest of the day no one ever mention the chocolate scent that wafted through the air or the tune that Hinata hummed rather similar to the young travelers.

Sorry it took me so long to update such a short filler. I just had some MAJOR writers block so, be free to give any suggestions. Please. Really. No seriously, I NEED HELP!!

-akira-chan01 3


	7. Chapter 7

Last chapter

Last chapter

Hinata reached in her pocket and took out her secret hoard, a little money she brought from home, just in case. She paid the young man and took her bag, humming, and jumped back in the tree with Zabuza and Haku as if nothing happened. Haku and Zabuza were staring at her, also in a state of shock, and nearly fell out of the tree because of it. Hinata paid no heed at the stares of shock plastered on Haku and Zabuza's faces and continued eat her **chocolates**, savoring every heavenly bite. Hinata wanted these chocolates to last though; she was running rather low on her secret hoard and wanted to save the rest in case of an emergency. So she finished the one she stared and put the rest in her pocket. Only then she noticed the expressions on Haku and Zabuza's face. "W-what?" she asked getting nervous; they were really starting to creep her out. "You stop stuttering……" said Haku "Or hesitating……" followed Zabuza. "You could have given us away…." "And gotten us killed……" "All for some chocolates……" they said at the same time. Needless to say, Hinata's face got quite red. For the rest of the day no one ever mention the chocolate scent that wafted through the air or the tune that Hinata hummed rather similar to the young travelers.

Hinata breathed in the musty air of the morning as she walked through the various stands, peering at the goods that were placed upon them. Since they were going to head towards colder climates, Zabuza decided on getting Hinata new threads. A mere sweater wasn't going to cut it and Hinata also going to need… 'girl stuff' as Zabuza put it. So they stopped by the nearest village to gather what they could find which leads us back to our little Hinata peering at a **very **expensive winter dress. Well for Hinata it was rather affordable, but to poor Zabuza and Haku it was more than they could make in a lifetime. Hinata ran around looking for Haku, once spotted she grabbed him from the back of the shirt and dragged him to the window. Of course she wouldn't be shy, it was a MUST HAVE outfit and she rarely got the choice to buy her own clothes, anyways she felt confident around Haku. "This is it!" she yelped giddy like a kid in a candy store. Haku gazed at the dress in wonder; it was after all, very pretty. (Might be thinking to get it for himself XD) It was a light blue kimono with pearls dotting it like snowflakes and had a white sakura tree on the side, the blossoms falling randomly with some merging with the pearls. The collar had soft-white fur around it and had a beautiful sash around the waist part. "Wow…but I don't think we could afford it, Hinata-chan. It looks rather expensive and I don't think you would be able to fight in it. Lets keep looking, we'll probably find something a bit more affordable." Haku started to walk towards another stand leaving a somewhat sad Hinata staring at the beautiful kimono. "He's right," she sighed. "I'd never be able to fight in a dress like that. I'm bad enough already….." Hinata walked away, trying her hardest not to look back. She searched the rest of the stands, none of them seemed to have what she was looking for. Most of them were either too expensive or too cheap, none of them really modest. Finally after looking for hours Hinata was just about to give up when she bumped into a senior. "E-excuse me" she stuttered.

"Oh, that's alright child. Are you lookin' for sometin?" she asked. The lady seemed to be in her late sixties, she had warm brown eyes, snow white hair, and multiple wrinkles on her kind round face. "um…." Hinata hesitated, she really didn't know what to say. "Tell me, I've lived 'ere for more tan fifty yers, I should be able to lead ya in ta right direction." She explained. Hinata thought the way she talked was rather funny, but kept quiet about it. 'Well, maybe a little help wouldn't hurt….' She thought. "W-well, I need to find a winter outfit t-that isn't so expensive that I-I could fight in and p-protect me form the cold too." she explained. "Ah, I see. Yer a ninja, no? And I bet yer new to tis part of the world, aren't ya child? Well I just got the ting for ya. Follow me." Hinata wasn't too sure to where the elder was leading her, but decided to trust her. "By te way, my name is Ming" she said. "O-oh, my name is Hinata." She introduced. "'inata, eh? Where 'ave I 'eard dat name before….Ah 'ere we are!" she exclaimed. They were standing outside of a tailor shop called "Ming's threads and thing's." "Y-you own a tailor?" Hinata asked. "Mhm" Ming replied. She pulled a golden key from her pocket, unlocked the door and entered the shop. Hinata hesitated, she didn't really know Ming, but she seemed very trustworthy. "Are ya comin'?" she heard Ming ask. Hinata reluctantly stepped into the shop. Once inside she gazed around the shop with wonder. It was a rather homey place, with large rugs hung on the wall, all with their own unique design. Large comfy sofas were at the center of the shop and in the middle was a graceful maple tea table with exquisite china placed on it. On the side wall stood beautiful coats, some torn, but none the less beautiful. As Hinata stared in awe, Ming entered a closet located on the other side of the shop. She threw out sewing materials, multiple boxes, even a sewing machine before she said the unmistakable "aha!" She took what seemed to be very old and dusty box, decorated with snowflakes and white roses. She quickly dusted the top of the box causing it to form a grey cloud of dust, thus making Hinata and Ming sneeze. "Wow –cough cough- it 'as been a while since I've taken tis out of te –cough cough- closet," she explained. "I-I could –chu- tell –sniffle-" Hinata said. Ming the opened the box and carefully pulled out a beautiful snow white kimono shirt with a veil attached to it followed by a silk sash. She carefully placed them onto the ground, almost like a mother would place her baby in a crib. She then took out soft rose like pants and golden braces that seemed to go on your legs. Dove white ribbons came out of the box next and finally she took out crystal snowflake necklace and an ice Kunai. Hinata gazed in wonder at the ice kunai and the crystal snowflake. The snowflake seemed to suck in the light and created a rainbow within its depths, day it self captured within the crystal, while the kunai gleamed like the moon, an aura of night surrounding it. "I-its beautiful…." Hinata whispered. "And it's yours, child," said Ming. Hinata's eyes went wide, surely there had to be some catch. "I-I couldn't. I-it seems to have a lot of s-sentimental value t-to you. A-and I probably c-couldn't afford it…" she explained, trying to make up any excuses. "Na, tis ting 'as been sittin in 'ere closet for over fifty yers, what good will it do me? No one will by such an old dress no matta 'ow much I fix it. Anyways, it seems to be just yer size. And I'll let ya in a little secret. 'ave ya eva 'eard of te ice princess?" she asked, suddenly drawing closer as if she didn't want anyone to here. "O-only in stories" Hinata replied. "Well…" began Ming, looking left and right before continuing. "She's real. And she was no magician, child. Oh no, she was a run away 'yuuga who 'appened to be very skilled with te Byakugan. Do you know why she ran away in te first place?" she asked. Hinata shook her head, she never knew that the ice princess was real, much less related to her. She only learned about her in stories that Neji used to tell her when they were young. 'He used to talk about her so passionately," she remembered. 'Maybe he knew her….' "are ya listening child?" asked Ming. "W-what?" hinata asked. "I said she ran away because dey kicked 'er out. She was too weak for tem tey said. Oh, 'ow wrong dey were, she became a living legend and when dey asked 'er to come back she just laughed. She didn't need dem no more, she was on 'er own making 'istory. Afta a few yers dey say she died in battle, but I know she's out der some where, and ya know 'ow I know?" asked Ming. Hinata shook her head. "Well about fifty yers ago I was walkin te streets, minding my own business. I think I took a wrong turn, or sometin' because before I knew it, I found myself in an alleyway. You wouldn't believe what I saw ter. It twas te ice princesses 'erself, all bloodied up. I was young ten, I didn't know what to do, so I took 'er 'ome and took care of 'er in my room. My mum was so dense back den she didn't notice a ting, so I took care of 'er until she was fully 'ealed. I even washed 'er clothes, and fed 'er and, well ya get de point, no? So when she was all betta, she left me 'er clothes as payment. Of course she 'ad an extra pair when she left, she was wearing mine, actually. And it t'was my favorite pair pant's too. Well, tey gone now. But I wasn't no ninja, and my family twas rather poor, so I couldn't wear it without some knuckle head declaring I stole it. So tis is were it 'as been for te past fifty yers, well until ya came along tat is. And I tink it ya will need more tan I do, right 'yuuga?" Hinata's face paled, she could feel the color draining from her face. "H-how did you know?" she asked. "Well…..first of all ya bloodline gave away, but 'ow should I know what a 'yuuga looks like? I never met one beside ya and te ice princess, but that's 'ow I learned. Ya see, te ice princess had icy white eyes tat bore 'oles through me. It twas like and blizzard in tose eyes of 'ers. When I met ya, ya had de same eyes, except warmer, not much as a storm or ice, but a falling of snow. Tat is what really gave it away. So tell me, what happen to make ya run away too, child?" Ming asked. Hinata stood there, dumbfounded, she didn't know what to think. "So….?" Ming waited patiently for her to talk. Hinata decided to trust her and let her heart out to her. What seemed like minutes turned to hours and before she knew it, it was night. "A-and that's how I got here" Hinata finished and took another sip of her freshly brewed tea. "Ai, no offence to ya, child, but ya family really is stupid. Tey don't see talent when it's right in front of tem, hidden in te most unlikely person. Tey take in only de roses and cut out te buds, most of tem probably ten times more brilliant tan de ones tat bloomed first" she explained. "Oh no, Ming, Neji really is talented and he is also a genius. While I'm weak, and probably stupid as well for running away…." Clear raindrops fell from Hinata's eyes as she finished the last sentence. "Oh, child, don't cry. I see much talent in ya, more tan dat Neji cousin of yers. Ya know what, ya have sometin dat he don't have. Ya have innocence, a good heart, forgiveness and light. Don't ya let anyone take dat away from ya, no matta who dey are, ya hear?" Ming said confidently. "Now ya better get along, I have customers, and I bet ya that Haku boyfriend of ya has probably turned every stone looking for ya" Ming teased, winking at her so that she knew she was kidding "Oh……OH!! I gotta go. Thanks for everything Ming!!" Hinata bowed, grabbed her box, and ran into the streets. Needless to say, Hinata was in a state of panic. She searched every face she passed by, none of them the familiar face of either Haku or Zabuza. "I've really done it now….." Hinata said. She ran through many streets and allies before finally giving up. Leaning on the wall, the moon gleaming against her face, she cried. She felt so lost, so alone in such a big town she didn't know what to do. 'Oh, child, don't cry. I see much talent in ya, more tan dat Neji cousin of yers. Ya know what, ya have sometin dat he don't have. Ya have innocence, a good heart, forgiveness and light. Don't ya let anyone take dat away from ya, no matta who dey are, ya hear?' Ming's words echoed through Hinata's mind. "She's right" hinata said, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. Hinata started to get up when she heard a rustle. Silently as she could, she activated her Byakugan. No one. Now somewhat creeped out, Hinata started to make her way toward the streets. Once there, she noticed all the lights were off and the market place that was crowed moments ago was deserted. She walked around, calling for anybody when she felt someone grabbing her shoulder. Hinata turned around and screamed.

Cliffy, huh? Thanks for reading and if any one wants to see the outfit that Ming gave her, here's the link…

akira-chan01./art/Hakuhina-moonlight-snow-89292502


	8. Chapter 8

Recap

Recap

Thanks for everything Ming!!" Hinata bowed, grabbed her box, and ran into the streets. Needless to say, Hinata was in a state of panic. She searched every face she passed by, none of them the familiar face of either Haku or Zabuza. "I've really done it now….." Hinata said. She ran through many streets and allies before finally giving up. Leaning on the wall, the moon gleaming against her face, she cried. She felt so lost, so alone in such a big town she didn't know what to do. 'Oh, child, don't cry. I see much talent in ya, more tan dat Neji cousin of yers. Ya know what, ya have sometin dat he don't have. Ya have innocence, a good heart, forgiveness and light. Don't ya let anyone take dat away from ya, no matta who dey are, ya hear?' Ming's words echoed through Hinata's mind. "She's right" hinata said, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. Hinata started to get up when she heard a rustle. Silently as she could, she activated her Byakugan. No one. Now somewhat creeped out, Hinata started to make her way toward the streets. Once there, she noticed all the lights were off and the market place that was crowed moments ago was deserted. She walked around, calling for anybody when she felt someone grabbing her shoulder. Hinata turned around and screamed.

Now…

Before Hinata was the most terrifying and incredible sight that she would probably ever see. A woman in about her twenties floating a few inches above the ground, her face paler than the moon and she radiated just as bright. Her kimono was the whitest she ever saw, almost blinding. But what really captivated her was her eyes, white as snow, clear as ice and just as cold. A blizzard could be seen in those eyes, so cold that she unconsciously shivered just at the sight. The radiant woman stared at her for a moment more before moving her lips.

"The light is fading,

The sun is setting,

Into eternal night.

The stars have all fallen

The angels all weep

For those who are about to receive

The final judgment

Souls will be lost

And so will reasons

The seeing will be blind

The living wont breath

Until they find their other selves

Their other reasons to live"

Puzzled, Hinata was about to ask the meaning of her mysterious riddle when the woman began to float and her light began to match the moons. Higher she rose and more radiant her light burned until Hinata had no choice but to shield her eyes. Suddenly the light softened to a fireflies' glow. Hinata removed her hands that once shielded her eyes to gaze into the stare of two very concerned brown orbs. "H-Haku?" she stuttered. "Hinata, you shouldn't have run off like that. Zabuza was just about ready to leave you and-" His lecture was interrupted by Hinata's embrace. His face turned a crimson red, not once had he ever been hugged by a member of the opposite sex that wasn't his mother.

"I-I'm s-so s-s-SORRY!!" she cried. 'What to do what to do WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!?' Haku panicked.

"Um…" Haku began awkwardly.

He patted her back and yanked her gently from his tear soaked shirt.

"Just…don't do it again" he said and began walking. Hinata followed him, grabbing his sleeve like a child would for comfort. This did not go unnoticed for Haku, he just didn't know what to do, thus leading him to the decision of doing nothing. An awkward silence settled between the two as he continued leading.

"So…" Haku began. "what happened?" He asked.

Hinata's eyes got wide once she realized how insane her story sounded.

"I REALLY rather not talk about it…."

"Why not?" he asked. She blushed for no particular reason and was just about to answer when she was interrupted by Zabuza's gruff voice. "Where have you been?" he asked with a tint of anger in his voice. "I….-" "She was waiting for us, back at the fountain." Haku interrupted. Hinata was surprised at his actions, but remained silent. Zabuza stared down at Haku; squinting his eyes as if to see if he was lying or not. Haku stared at his master with the same intensity, as if to prove his innocence. With a grunt, Zabuza turned his body and began to walk away. "Just don't do it again" he said over his shoulder. Haku let out a relieved sigh, he was sure he was going to get caught. He turned to face Hinata and gave her a stern look. "I lied to Zabuza, for you. Don't make me do it again." He began to follow Zabuza, with Hinata closely behind, grabbing his sleeve the whole entire way.

I am SO SORRY for the long updates, I just had some writers block, not to mention school, and well……

I will try REALLY HARD to update as much as possible, at least once a week. So please don't give up on me peoples……..


	9. Chapter 9

Recap

"Why not?" he asked. She blushed for no particular reason and was just about to answer when she was interrupted by Zabuza's gruff voice. "Where have you been?" he asked with a tint of anger in his voice. "I….-" "She was waiting for us, back at the fountain." Haku interrupted. Hinata was surprised at his actions, but remained silent. Zabuza stared down at Haku; squinting his eyes as if to see if he was lying or not. Haku stared at his master with the same intensity, as if to prove his innocence. With a grunt, Zabuza turned his body and began to walk away. "Just don't do it again" he said over his shoulder. Haku let out a relieved sigh, he was sure he was going to get caught. He turned to face Hinata and gave her a stern look. "I lied to Zabuza, for you. Don't make me do it again." He began to follow Zabuza, with Hinata closely behind, grabbing his sleeve the whole entire way.

The hot bright moon gleamed in the night sky like a second sun, the stars twinkling just as bright. Brittle leaves crunched beneath their feet, the only sound that filled in the loud silence. Hinata held fast to Haku's sleeve, and Haku kept his mask, continuing to seem as he overlook her actions. In reality, though, he was having an inner quarrel with himself to keep the fire that tinged his cheeks pink at bay. As the seconds ticked on their camp came into view and he let out a relieved sigh, she would now release his sleeve and he wouldn't have to worry anymore. Then he walked to his sleeping bag and Hinata to hers. She was careful not to trip over her canteen; she kept one next to her bed ever since the "accident". She then placed the box carefully next to her bag and opened it up to peer inside. She gasped. The moonlight bathed the suit in a washed pale glow making it seem even more beautiful, and the crystal amulet decorated the box with specks of rainbow and glowed with a mystical aurora.

"What's in the box?" asked Haku, hearing her gasp.

"It's the battle suit that Ming gave me," she replied, "It's so beautiful"

"May I see?" he kneeled next to her.

She nodded and pulled out the fabric along with amulet and the ice kunai. Haku's eyes widened at the sight of the kunai and amulet.

"W-where did you get that?" he gasped, he only ever seen one in his entire life.

"Do, do you know what this is?" he asked facing her.

"A K-kunai made of glass?" He shook his head

"This is a custom made ice kunai, especially made to insert beads of chakara and…well, let me show you" he stood up, with the kunai in one hand and stood there silent for a moment. Slowly it began to glow and suddenly, without warning, he charged toward the nearest and slashed it, a loud cracking sound, like glass breaking followed afterwards. Hinata winced, mirror like shards were glowing on the floor. She looked to where Haku was standing and gasped. The entire tree, just moments ago completely normal, was frozen solid and broken, its frost crusted braches drooping from the weight of the ice.

"See?" he said, looking back.

"Though I didn't expect the insignia….."

Wait…WHAT?! Hinata rushed up toward to were Haku was standing. Sure enough, there was a logo that said Verizon Wireless (XD JK). It was a detailed picture of a single shard of ice with the kanji Love in front.

"I wonder…." She thought out loud, and lightly brushed her finger tips along it. It was cool against her skin and was strangely warm at the same time. She kept it there for a moment more before feeling a light pulse, like a tiny heart beat. She gasped and pulled back, shivers running up her spine.

"What's wrong?" He asked, suddenly worried.

"I-It p-p-p-pulsed" she stuttered, utterly freaked out. Hake raised an eyebrow.

"It pulsed?" he reached out for it and held it there for a minute.

"Hinata, nothings—"

"Wait"

A pause. After another minute he removed his hand and sighed.

"I don't know what you felt, but I definitely didn't feel a pul—Hinata, are you ok?" Suddenly feeling light headed and dizzy, she sat down to steady herself

"Ohh," she moaned, "I don't feel well."

Haku kneeled beside her, pushing all thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Hinata" he said, though she only heard a whisper as faint as the wind. "Don't worry, I got you, I got you"

Her face landed on his chest, he had meant it to happen like that. He could tell by the looks of her that she was going to black out soon.

"What could have caused her to react like this?" he pondered, his brow furrowing together in confusion as he held the limp girl in his arms.

"Haku" she mumbled

His named caught his attention and he turned her. Her face was pale in the moon, paler than usual. It was as cold as the light frost beneath his feat.

Wait, frost? He hadn't realized the sudden decline in temperature, but now that he though about it…

His hands were shivering, Hinata was unnaturally cold.

'This is not good' he thought to himself and rushed to her sleeping bag. He laid her gently and studied her for a moment. She was shivering, her lips a pastel blue. Haku brought his hands to cup her cheek and winced slightly as the cold stung him; it was ice cold, probably colder. He noticed that her shivering increased; she was having a seizure. Haku began to panic, this wasn't natural, something was extremely wrong. He ran for his sleeping bag and securely wrapped it around her convulsing frame. She felt so frail, as if she were really made out of ice. His hands began to numb with the contact of her skin, her clothes even.

'This isn't working' he thought furiously, she was loosing heat too fast. He held her close to his chest to try to warm her up with his body heat.

'She needs something warmer' he noted and brought her even closer. He stood up and jogged towards Zabuza's sleeping bag, it was empty. Haku didn't even question, he had something much more important to be concerned with.

He grabbed his master's sleeping bag and layered it on top of Hinata's and his.

It didn't help much.

He watched as her breathing began to turn into panting and her convulsions were getting out of control. "What can I do, what can I do?" he panicked and bit the bottom of his lip.

"God I feel so useless!!!" he yelled and pounded his fist into the ground.

Silence.

She had stopped breathing.

"HINATA!!!"

Sorry for leaving it at such a cliff hanger, and sorry for not updating as often as I promised, a year to be more exact…..

But I will try harder this time, if I don't get too distracted. I will be honest, it will be about another week before it crosses my mind to update again, unless my friend Miranda reminds me. You should thank her, she's the only reason I got my lazy butt to write this overdue chapter.

Here the link to her account to her website is on mine.

Visit her, she updates a lot more than I do and she is an amazing writer. Two of her stories got onto the top rated stories list on Quizilla. And yes, if you're reading this Miranda, I am bragging ;)

But seriously, review, I just might update more often.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear readers….

I am truly sorry for not updating this story for so long. My computer broke down and it took me a hell of a long time to collect the money to get it fixed, but now I'm back and I have nothing keeping me from continuing. I apologize for those of you that have been waiting for so long and I hope you give me a second chance. Please don't give up on me just yet. I promise you wont regret it. And if I take and longer than four days notify me and I will take heed. I am TRULY HONESTLY 100 PERCENG SORRY FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVE BEEN WITH SINC E THE BEGING AND YOU SHALL BE REWARDED, and this time this promise has worth. Again, I'm sorry. Now lets continue with this story……

Recap

"Ohh," she moaned, "I don't feel well."

Haku kneeled beside her, pushing all thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Hinata" he said, though she only heard a whisper as faint as the wind. "Don't worry, I got you, I got you"

Her face landed on his chest, he had meant it to happen like that. He could tell by the looks of her that she was going to black out soon.

"What could have caused her to react like this?" he pondered, his brow furrowing together in confusion as he held the limp girl in his arms.

"Haku" she mumbled

His named caught his attention and he turned her. Her face was pale in the moon, paler than usual. It was as cold as the light frost beneath his feat.

Wait, frost? He hadn't realized the sudden decline in temperature, but now that he though about it…

His hands were shivering, Hinata was unnaturally cold.

'This is not good' he thought to himself and rushed to her sleeping bag. He laid her gently and studied her for a moment. She was shivering, her lips a pastel blue. Haku brought his hands to cup her cheek and winced slightly as the cold stung him; it was ice cold, probably colder. He noticed that her shivering increased; she was having a seizure. Haku began to panic, this wasn't natural, something was extremely wrong. He ran for his sleeping bag and securely wrapped it around her convulsing frame. She felt so frail, as if she were really made out of ice. His hands began to numb with the contact of her skin, her clothes even.

'This isn't working' he thought furiously, she was loosing heat too fast. He held her close to his chest to try to warm her up with his body heat.

'She needs something warmer' he noted and brought her even closer. He stood up and jogged towards Zabuza's sleeping bag, it was empty. Haku didn't even question, he had something much more important to be concerned with.

He grabbed his master's sleeping bag and layered it on top of Hinata's and his.

It didn't help much.

He watched as her breathing began to turn into panting and her convulsions were getting out of control. "What can I do, what can I do?" he panicked and bit the bottom of his lip.

"God I feel so useless!!!" he yelled and pounded his fist into the ground.

Silence.

She had stopped breathing.

"HINATA!!!"

NOW

He stood there dumbfounded. There was no way, she couldn't be dead.

"HINATA!!" he yelled once more and shook her. Panicking, he place his ear next to her chest and listened for her pulse. Faintly, like the flutter of wings, her heart was beating, struggling to keep it's rhythm.

'_I have to save her,'_ He thought. She couldn't die now, not yet. '_but what can I do?'_ He looked down at her; her lips were blue, her hair sprinkled with frost and her body hard but lifeless. She was truly and ice sculpture.

"What's wrong with the Hyuuga?" asked Zabuza as he emerged from the forest with firewood. Haku looked up at Zabuza with tear rimmed eyes as he whispered a plea. "She's dying. Help me Zabuza, she isn't breathing and her heart his barely audible". He looked down at Haku and then looked away before murmuring "No matter what, keep her breathing. She only has ten minutes of air in her body. As for keeping her warm, place her close to the fire. Trust me; it's a lot warming than you are." He walked away and placed the wood next to the fire. "I suggest you do it soon"

Haku woke up from his useless daze and quickly picked up Hinata and carried her to the fire. He placed her gently and as close as he could to the fire without burning her. He then rushed to the pile of firewood and starting feeding it to the crackling flame until it became a roaring monster.

"I need to keep her breathing" he repeated as he rushed back to Hinata's side. He took her in his arms and stared at her for a second. And then he pressed his lips to hers and breathed his life into hers.

Hinata fluttered her eyes. It was dawn and the stars were just starting to fade as the night sky began metamorphosing into day. She noticed the eerie silence that cloaked the campground and what more, the fire was still going. She also noted how she was covered in layers of sleeping mats. She tried to sit up but couldn't for she was restrained by Haku's arms. He was holding her much like a mother would a child.

"Um, Haku?"

'_did I fall asleep in Haku's mat again?'_ She pondered before poking Haku one more time. "Haku?" she called again and ,miraculously, he opened his eyes. "Haku did I—"

He embraced her tightly.

"I thought you were gone" he whispered.

"W-what?" Hinata was bright shade of tomato red. "What h-happened?" she inquired. Haku pulled back and looked her in the eyes. His brown orbs that were usually warm and bright were dulled and filled with concern, sadness, and worry. Light bags rimmed his eyes which suggested he didn't sleep much last night and he breathed heavily as if he was out of breath. His lips were swollen, almost bruised. "Haku, what happened to you?" she asked and light placed her hand on his cheek. She was surprised at her own boldness and so was he, but he leaned into touch nonetheless.

"You…" he breathed, "you almost died."

She was surprised at his response. "How? And what happened to you?" she pursued.

"You…your body temperature dropped dramatically to the point to were you were having seizures. You were freezing and convulsing and then…"

"And then what?" Hinata asked.

"You stopped breathing."

A silence ensued afterward for a moment before Hinata spoke once more.

"And then you…"

"I stayed up all night to keep you breathing" he finished for her.

Hinata was awed, she was staggered.

"Please," he said suddenly, "let me hold you"

Hinata nodded and leaned into him. They stayed like that for the rest of the morning.

Preview for next chapter

"You are not touching that Kunai again" Haku said sternly.

"But.."

"I said no!" he exclaimed. "We are getting rid of it and that whole outfit that goes with it."

"Haku!"

"what?"

"My heart…it isn't beating!!"


	11. Chapter 11

Haha!!! You thought I wasn't going to update so soon did you!! Well, I'm keeping my word, so, even though the chapters might be shorter, I will continue to update little by little every few days. So heres the next chapter!!! :D

Recap

"You…" he breathed, "you almost died."

She was surprised at his response. "How? And what happened to you?" she pursued.

"You…your body temperature dropped dramatically to the point to were you were having seizures. You were freezing and convulsing and then…"

"And then what?" Hinata asked.

"You stopped breathing."

A silence ensued afterward for a moment before Hinata spoke once more.

"And then you…"

"I stayed up all night to keep you breathing" he finished for her.

Hinata was awed, she was staggered.

"Please," he said suddenly, "let me hold you"

Hinata nodded and leaned into him. They stayed like that for the rest of the morning.

NOW

After that silent brush with death Hinata changed in little ways that made her personality altogether a different person. Her stutter seemed to have evaporated over the days, for the most part, and her tendency to alter various shades of red and purple was slowly fading. Her meekness was something of the past as well. It was these minor things that soon became a radical situation for Haku and Zabuza. Not that Zabuza minded much.

In fact he was starting to prefer this new and "improved" Hinata over the fumbling child he took under his wing about three weeks ago. But Haku was taking these changes as a bad omen, maybe something that had to do with the outfit? Despite the paranoid voice at the back of his head, the one telling him that all that was happing to Hinata somehow all lead back to the mysterious outfit that she acquired during their visit to a nearby village, he chose to let her wear it…for the meanwhile. After all the changes seemed to have made her stronger. Ever since then Hinata was never the story book damsel in distress, quite the contrary, she was the one saving Haku. And after every mission she seemed to have mastered a recently discovered move that even Zabuza couldn't recall.

And then it got out of control.

It started out simple. It was the average battle between Zabuza and two other ninjas. Of course Zabuza had the upper hand, or at least it seemed so at first. Considering that they made no apparent attempt to make the first move, Zabuza took the opportunity to attack first, head on. As his sword was about to make contact with the opponent, the ninja made a quick jutsu sign with his hand and Zabuza was engulfed by what seemed a large carnivorous plant. The ninja smirked for a second before he heard the unmistakable 'Poof' that could only mean one thing. He looked up to see that his oversized plant had swallowed nothing but water. And from there on a long and epic battle ensued, in which would take too long to describe. In about the middle of the battle Haku and Hinata were called upon by Zabuza to assist him. And even despite the odds, the battle still last about another half hour. It seemed that these opponents had more than one life, for they were hit in vital spots repeatedly and bled enough to have gone unconscious at the minimum. Zabuza was almost at his limit, and Haku only had half of his Chakara. Hinata, though severely wounded, kept on fighting.

"_She wont last much longer if she keeps using her chakara so carelessly like that_" Haku thought to himself. Currently she was using an old technique, gentle fists, on the first ninja. The man was an amazingly fast dodger and managed to escape most of Hinata's blows and delivered some of his own. Finally he gave her the last blow to send her flying back against a tree. The tree made a loud crack from the contact and force of the blow. Splinters went flying and Hinata laid there for a moment, unmoving. And then that's when all hell broke loose.

She began to glow, softly at first that if you weren't looking hard enough you wouldn't see it. And this was why the man took no heed to the young defeater girl propped up against the tree. But slowly her faint haze began to grow brighter until it radiated as bright as the moon. Steadily, she began floating, detaching herself from the earth. Bright and gliding she slowly opened her eyes, which held a gaze so cold and bitter that a blizzard could be seen. Both men looked away for a moment from their opponents to stare in wonder at the sight before them.

"Hinata…"

Her lips parted and blew out a chilling air. The amulet glowed and floated as well and bright flash blinded everyone. When the effect of the light passed Haku blinked and looked around. He gasped.

The whole battle field was frozen, along with the opponents.

And Hinata.

The series of events that followed afterward were rather simple. After destroying the remnants of the two ninjas Haku and Zabuza took the frozen Hinata back to the campground. They tried rekindling the fire, but it seemed that Hinata's storm made it all the way back to the campground. After giving it their all, Haku's hope was almost dwindled down to nothing. There was no way she could have survived this one. But once again, he was proven wrong.

In the following hour all the ices melt down to puddles, including Hinata's Imprisonment. And once she was out, she opened her eyes as if she only closed them for a second. Haku, once again going through the depression of loss, was more than relieved to see her breathing and her heart beating.

"Your going to kill me one of these days" he said as she sat next to him on his matt in her old sweater, for her other clothes were soaked.

"Well, it's not like I purposely play dead," she said she as she took a sip from her hot tea.

"Still…Hinata I don't want you wearing that out fit or touching that kunai anymore". He said sternly

Hinata stop midway sipping her tea.

"but Haku,"

"Please, Hinata. I've thought it over and it seems that the outfit does nothing but put you in mortal danger."

"Bu-but it makes me stronger." She stuttered.

"Strength wont help you much if your dead."

"What doesn't kill me makes me stronger!" she exclaimed and she placed her hands on her chest.

"Don't be stupid, Hinata. You've gotten this far on your own, not because of a suit you bought in the marketplace."

"Haku…"

"What?"

"My heart…It, It isn't beating!!!"


	12. Chapter 12

Recap_______________________________________________________________________________

"Your going to kill me one of these days" he said as she sat next to him on his matt in her old sweater, for her other clothes were soaked.

"Well, it's not like I purposely play dead," she said she as she took a sip from her hot tea.

"Still…Hinata I don't want you wearing that out fit or touching that kunai anymore". He said sternly

Hinata stop midway sipping her tea.

"but Haku,"

"Please, Hinata. I've thought it over and it seems that the outfit does nothing but put you in mortal danger."

"Bu-but it makes me stronger." She stuttered.

"Strength wont help you much if your dead."

"What doesn't kill me makes me stronger!" she exclaimed and she placed her hands on her chest.

"Don't be stupid, Hinata. You've gotten this far on your own, not because of a suit you bought in the marketplace."

"Haku…"

"What?"

"My heart…It, It isn't beating!!!"

NOW

He stared at her for a good ten minutes before asking her, "What do you mean your heart isn't beating?"

Hinata brought out her wrist and placed it in his lap.

"I have no pulse," she said oddly calm.

Hake once again gave her a questioning look before lightly placing his fingers over her veins. Surely enough, there was none of the soft fluttering of her beating heart. He looked up at her and then leaned in closer, too close. Hinata's face began to flare up as he placed his ear next to her chest, concentrating on listening to her pulse.

"Ha-"

"shhh"

He leaned there for another minute before removing his head from her bosom and gave her grim look. "How did this…" he began.

He paused.

Stood up and slowly walked back into his sleeping bag. Hinata looked after him with a face of concern, worry, and hurt.

Time tends to pass slowly by when your in a state of depression or disbelief, though this is a rare case were time decided to move things quickly along and heal the sores of mistakes and accidents. It seemed it did not matter if Hinata's heart was beating or not, as long as she was still breathing and following the currents of life. Despite the many cases where she put Haku through depression, they seemed to grow closer by each passing day. Sometimes they fought, but they always made up. Sometimes they laughed and sometimes they did the queerest things to each other. And then came the series of pranks.

It all started with a bucket.

The group was going to cross the desert to Suna for secretive reasons, and Zabuza had ordered Hinata, little miss living dead as he like to call her now, for a bucket of water. As she was trekking across the uneven forest floor, she tripped over a root and spilled over the bucket of water…over a Haku that happened to be in the wrong place, the wrong time. Not to mention wearing the wrong thing as well.

"MY FAVORITE KIMONO!!!!!" he yelped as looked down at himself.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry Haku, I tripped." Hinata stuttered the apologized and bowed so low that her face nearly touched the floor. Haku looked up at her with an unusually sinister smile.

"It's ok, Hinata, It'll be better sooner or later"

And so the chaos began.

I'M SORRY THAT'S ALL I CAN AFFORD TO DO RIGHT NOW!!!! I'm so busy and waking up at six to go to the comic con doesn't help much either…..

COUGH COUGH

I'll update sooner and the chapter will be more fulfilling next time.!!!


End file.
